1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable stopper for a dental drill for regulating a depth of a hole. The dental drill is for boring an implant fixture embedding hole in an implant treatment and has a blade part on the front end side of the spindle part. The spindle part has a diameter shrunk part formed as a mounting part for preventing slipping-off to a dental hand piece at a rear end thereof, or a cylindrical shape having an equal diameter without having the diameter shrunk part. The detachable stopper is externally fitted to and fixed at a position on a spindle part of a dental drill, from the front end side or rear end side of the dental drill so as to regulate the depth of the hole.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A dental implant treatment technique for fixing a dental prosthesis at a dental prosthesis maintaining device is developed and carried out. In a general dental implant treatment technique, an implant fixture as a maintaining and stabilizing device of the dental prosthesis is embedded into an implant fixture embedding hole formed in a jawbone at a defective tooth so as to act for a function of a tooth root of a natural tooth. Then, a dental prosthesis maintaining device is made by connecting and fixing a fixing device of a dental prosthesis on the intra-oral side of the implant fixture and the dental prosthesis is fixed to the dental prosthesis maintaining device.
In such the implant treatment, when an implant fixture embedding hole is bored in a jawbone at a defective tooth, a dental driving device, such as a hand piece or the like, having a dental drill having a spindle part and a blade part formed at the front end side of the spindle part is used, and the hole is bored in the jawbone at the defective tooth by the blade part of the dental drill. The spindle part has a diameter shrunk part, which is formed as a mounting part for preventing slipping-off to a dental hand piece, at a rear end thereof, or has a cylindrical shape having an equal diameter without having the diameter shrunk part.
However, if the implant fixture embedding hole formed by the aforementioned operation does not have a proper depth, there occurs a problem that a dental prosthesis cannot be fixed to the implant fixture embedded in the implant fixture embedding hole or the implant fixture cannot be stably embedded in the implant fixture embedding hole. In addition to this, there may be a trouble that the jawbone is damaged in the worst case. Therefore, in such the implant treatment, it is the most important thing that the implant fixture embedding hole is formed at an exact position in the jawbone at the defective tooth with an exact depth.
For this reason, for example, Japanese Translation of PCT Publication No. 2005-518834 (claims 1 and 11, etc.) discloses a method for arranging a dental implant by using a drill with a flange. That is, the method includes the step of producing a template by downloading a tomography of a jawbone of a patient to a computer, and by forming therein a hole having a specified embedding direction of a fixture on the basis of data in which the embedding direction of the fixture is previously determined and a complete state of a prosthesis device including the fixture is correctly simulated. The method also includes use of a dental drill with a flange which is for regulating a depth of an implant fixture embedding hole and integrally formed with a spindle part.
As for the method by using the template and the dental drill with a flange, the position and direction of the implant fixture embedding hole are specified with the template, and the depth of the implant fixture embedding hole is regulated by positioning of the flange of the dental drill with a flange. Thus, it can be prevented that the position of the implant fixture embedding hole is deviated and the implant fixture embedding hole is not formed having a proper depth.
However, since the dental drill with a flange has a structure in which the flange for regulating the depth of the implant fixture embedding hole is formed integrally with the spindle part, in case of the method by using the template and the dental drill with a flange, there is a fault that several kinds of dental drills with a flange, each of which has only a different position in an axial direction of the flange corresponding to a depth of the implant fixture embedding hole, must be prepared, even though each of these dental drills with a flange has a completely same shape of a blade part. Further, generally, plural kinds of dental drills having different shapes of blade parts respectively must be prepared. Thus, there is a fault that vast kinds of dental drills with a flange, each of which has only a different position in an axial direction of the flange, must be prepared for every plural kinds of the blade parts. Therefore, an economic burden is great.
Furthermore, when the method by using the template and a dental drill with a flange is applied, a dental drill without a flange, which has been conventionally used widely, cannot be used. Thus, there is fault that a dentist needs to newly prepare vast kinds of dental drills with a flange, each of which has only a different position in an axial direction of the flange for every plural kinds of the blade parts. In addition, many general dental drills without a flange, which have been conventionally used widely, become useless.